Well Take A Look At Me Now
by anime4life16
Summary: Enough is enough. After another night of beating, Naruto finally leaves. Now he's back with a few other in company. What will happen when his friends do with this new and improved Naruto. Major YAOI warning. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

To those who may have read this already, I had to repost my story in the right catagory. Now here are a few things I didn't say in the last version:

1) This is a YAOI!!!!!!

2)Sasuke never left the village

That's all. Please review and tell me how you like it.

Prologue

Naruto had finally had enough. It was time for him to go. As he sat there on his bed, nursing his most recent marks, it became clearer and clearer to him. He was tired of crying all night because of them. He was tired of their hateful looks, their scornful words, and most of all their fist and hands. He got out of his bed and began to strangely clean his apartment. When everything was in good shape, he sat on his bed and, after thinking long and hard, wrote his heart down in the form of a note. When he finished it, he took off his headband, folded it and placed it under the note, which he placed on his bed. With one final look at his home, he quickly left. He silently ran through the town at top speed. Soon he was at the east wall. After checking to see if no one was nearby, he pulled apart a pile of branches, revealing a small hole just big enough for his small for to get through. With no second thoughts, he slipped through the hole and began to run fast. When he was good distance away, he turned around. What he saw caused the tears he was holding to fall freely down his cheeks. The sun was peaking up over the side of the village, lighting up every street and home in its warm glow. The truth hit him harder than before. This was the village he had called home for so many years; the village he was leaving. With one final goodbye to the former home and friends, Naruto ran in a tear blinded fury to any destination his heart wanted him to go to be happy.

It was early morning in the village. Everyone was waking with a fresh start. Two particular teens were sitting in the training fields, waiting for their missing team members. As the minutes ticked by, they began to get worried. Their worry grew when Kakashi appeared in front of them. Kakashi saw the worry in their eyes and motioned for them to follow him. Naruto had done this many times before and they always ended up going to get him. When they reached his apartment, they noticed something strange. All the windows to his apartment were open; something Naruto never did. As they knocked on the door, it surprised them by opening by itself. Once they entered, they knew something was seriously wrong. The whole apartment was clean, and Naruto never cleaned. They decided to inspect some more, but found nothing. Now, the only other room, they haven't entered in his bedroom. It felt strange to enter his room; the one place they have never been. They didn't find anything in the room, until Sakura called them over to the bed. When they reached her, they saw a note in her hand and a headband in the other. They instantly got quiet when she began to read.

_Dear Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke, _

_I bet you guess are wondering where in the hell am I. I know you are, so don't deny it. To tell you the truth, I can't tell you where I'm going because I really don't know. I'm just going. I had to get away from this place. There's only so much hate a boy can take. Now, Sakura and Sasuke, I have to tell you guys the truth. I know you remember the times I came to training and I had a black eye or a cut, or an ugly bruise and I said that I ran into something. I know you all didn't believe me. The reason those marks were really on me is because this village gave them to me. Every single night, I was beat, harassed, or verbally abused. On my birthday, it was worse. I bet you both are wondering why the village would harm a child, I'll tell you. I know you both know about the nine-tailed fox, better known as Kyuubi no Kitsune. Well, guess what, it's in my. I am the container of the nine-tailed fox. Even though I'm not there, I can already see the shock etched on your faces. Also, Kakashi, I would like to thank you, Iruka, Tsunade, and everyone else who made me feel human all these years. Well, I guess that's it. I really need to go. Maybe I might even meet you guys again some day, but for now I'm going to miss you guys. You all were like family to me. Goodbye. _

_Always and Truly_

_Naruto Uzimaki_

After reading the note several times, Sakura collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

"Why, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked, "Why couldn't he just tell us. We would have understood."

Kakashi could say nothing to the crying girl. He felt as if his heart was ripped out. He turned to console Sasuke, only to find Sasuke looking into nowhere with his Sharingan activated. He also noticed that they were spinning rapidly.

'_He is very emotional unstable right now,_" Kakashi thought to himself.

He decided it would be best if he stood back. He watched as Sasuke began to shake. He knew the boy was probably fighting many emotions right now, anger being the first.

'_Why did the dobe leave? He wasn't weak. He had to have a valid explanation. He wouldn't just abandon us like this.'_

Sasuke felt so confused, hurt, and most of all saddened that his friend has left him and everyone else. He turned around and punched the wall in an effort to keep his emotions in check, but it wasn't working.

'_Why, Naruto, why. Why did you leave us? Why didn't you stay? You were my best friend, my only true friend.'_

He continued to punch the wall again and again, until he felt something wet roll down his cheek. He stopped and brushed his hands against his face; a tear. He, Sasuke Uchiha, was crying. He hasn't cried since his parents had been murdered, and now he was crying. It felt good. He slowly began to give into the sorrowful feeling as he slid down the wall, crying into knees. He clutched his legs close to him as he let all his emotion show for the first time in years. It felt so right to just let down all his defenses and just cry like this. As Kakashi looked over at both teens, who were shaking and sobbing over the loss of their friend, he had realized that he had failed. He had failed the Third Hokage. He had failed Iruka. Most of all, he had failed Arashi, his sensei, the Fourth Hokage, and most of all, Naruto's father.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, I have written chapter 2. Now in this chapter you will learn where Naruto went and with whom he is with and also there is a small lemon scene. It's my first so please go easy on me.

"Speech"

'Though'

_(Flashback)_

Chapter 1: Homesickness

The room was dark and silent, but you could still make out the slowly moving outline of a child sliding against the wall. She walked with caution over to her destination: the bed. When she finally reached it, she grinned down on her unsuspecting victim. Without warning, she flipped and jumped on the bed, screaming the most unexpected thing.

"BIG BROTHER! WAKE UP!"

The person on the bed yelled in surprised and clumsily fell to the floor.

"Kya, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that," her brother said.

The girl named Kya pouted innocently and looked up at her brother with big, sad eyes.

"But I wouldn't have been able to wake you any other way," she said, then in a happier tone, "Plus today is your birthday."

The boy picked up the little girl and smiled warmly at her.

"You're right. Now why don't you just run downstairs with mom and the others, while I get myself ready?"

"Okay, big brother," Kya said leaving the room.

The boy sat on his bed for a moment and waited expectantly for something. Suddenly, he heard a familiar pair of footsteps coming up the hallway and stop at his door. He smiled and shook his head in amusement.

"Kya, you can come back in," he said to the person outside the door.

His door opened quickly and his sister slowly walked in, playing with a lock of her hair. Now for as long as he had been with Kya, he knew this was a sign that she had something on her mind.

"Is something troubling you," he asked her.

Kya stopped messing with her hair and nervously looked up into her brother's eyes.

"I was just wondering that, well, since it is your birthday and all," she began, "Could I call you by your real name."

This caught him off guard. It had been a long time since he'd been called by his true name, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt.

"Um…I guess its okay," he said softly, "I've been thinking about talking to you all about it, anyway."

The girl jumped and down , squealing in happiness. The boy cried out in surprise when she suddenly jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, big brother Naruto," she said before running out of the room again.

Naruto sat on the bed quietly, his thoughts all crushed together in his head. That was the first time he had been called by his real name in years. He pleaded for his new family to take that mane away because of the emotional tie it held. Soon memories and faces came rushing at him at dreamlike speed. He saw all his friends, his old home, his village, and most of all his old life. A lone tear traveled down his cheek before he even knew it was falling. He reached out and brushed away with his finger, holding his finger up into the morning light coming through his window.

"Why am I crying," he asked himself quietly as he thoroughly studied his finger.

His tear gleamed in the light and he smiled to himself. The reason for that tear suddenly dawned on him. Now he knew exactly what he wanted for his birthday. He quickly went to his bathroom to take a nice shower. As he stood in the shower, his mind became completely calm. He began to mull over the past four years. This caused him to crack a smile. The last four years of his life have been hectic. At that thought, a very familiar memory resurfaced.

_**(Flashback)**_

_After he had ran as far as he could from Konoha, he had literally passed out on the outskirts of some random city. When he woke the next day, he was met with a pair of blue eyes and blond hair just like his, but it was a girl. His first reaction was to scream, which he did. This had caused them both to fall from the bed. Then the talking had begun. _

"_Who are you and why are you on my bed," the girl said angrily_

_Naruto just stared at the girl in confusion. Where in the hell was he. _

"_First tell me where I am," he replied as he looked around the room._

"_I already told you you're in my room," the girl said again, "Why haven't you answered my question."_

_Naruto glared at the girl who just glared back with equal power._

"_If you must know, my name is Naruto Uzimaki and I have no idea why I'm here in your room," he replied._

"_You're lying and I know who will tell me the truth," the girl with an evil smirk, "MOM!!!!"_

_The sound of her voice caused Naruto to flinch and cover his ears. Now he knew how the others felt when he talked like that. Maybe he was a little too loud while he was in Konoha. Suddenly he just froze. Now he remembered why he must be here. The night before had flashed through his head and before he knew it, there were tears falling from his eyes. Soon, they turned into a loud sob and he completely forgot about the girl as he began to cry his pain away. _

_The said girl in front of him had suddenly fallen silent. She was just staring at the boy who had suddenly gone from yelling to crying. As she watched him, she began to feel a little odd and she began to feel tears falling from her own eyes. Then without reason, she began to cry just as Naruto was. By the time the door opened, both children were crying their eyes out. _

"_Nariku, what's the matter," a woman suddenly said._

_The girl went to the woman and pushed her head into her shirt. _

"_I don't know mom," she replied, "He started to cry and for some reason I started to too."_

_Nariku's mom stood and went over and sat on the bed next to Naruto, who was only sniffling by now. When he felt the weight shift on the bed, he slowly sat up and looked. As he met her eyes, he gasped. She was so beautiful. The woman had a sunny complexion with big blue eyes, a warm smile, and a head full of dirty blonde hair. _

"_Are you alright, young man," she said and Naruto couldn't help but notice she had the most angelic voice. _

"_Yes, ma'am," Naruto replied. _

"_Good," she replied," How are you feeling?"_

_Naruto really didn't know how he felt right now. For some reason, he felt so comfortable here with these people. _

"_I feel weird. It's like I've met you both from somewhere," he replied, scratching his head._

_The woman laughed softly at this._

"_Maybe we have," she said, "Now, I want you to tell me why someone your age was out in the forest by yourself. You were really exhausted when I found you out there."_

_Naruto tensed up quickly as the sudden question she asked him. He never really thought he would have to relive last night again, but he figured he owed her that much since she saved him._

"_Well I kind had to run away from my village," he started._

"_What could make you do such a thing," she asked, "Don't you think there are people there who might be worrying about you."_

_Naruto fell silent and lowered his head at this question._

"_From the day I was born, I was never welcome or wanted in that village," he replied sullenly, "They all just thought off me as a monster."_

_At these words, the woman looked intensly upon Naruto. Naruto noticed this and became suspicious._

"_Young man, what village did you come from," she asked urgently._

_Naruto was taken back by the firmness in her question, but answered nevertheless._

"_I am formerly from the Village Hidden in the Leaf: Konoha."_

_When these words left Naruto's mouth, he found himself in a strong embrace. Now he was really confused, but before he could asked any questions, he felt something wet drop on his forehead and roll down his cheek. When he looked up to see, he was surprised to find tears falling form the woman's eyes. Her tears were also worrying Nariku._

"_Mama, why are you crying? Did the strange boy do something wrong." she asked innocently._

_The woman weakened her hold on Naruto before shaking her head to her daughter's question._

"_No, Nariku, honey. This young man didn't do anything wrong," she answered as she looked into Naruto's eyes, "In fact Naruto did the very thing I've been wanting for the last thirteen years."_

_Naruto's eye's widened considerately when he heard his name flow so smoothly from the woman's mouth. _

"_Ho…how did you know my name," he asked cautiously. _

_The next words the woman said made Naruto freeze up in shock._

"_How could I not know the name of my own son," she said with a warm laugh._

_Nariku looked at her mother questioningly while Naruto just sat there._

"_Mama who can he be your son. My brother is in the next room sleeping with his twin sister right now," she said._

"_Nariku, everything about the day you were born was a lie," he mother replied, causing_

_Nariku to gasp._

"_Then how did my birth really happen," she asked._

"_I'll tell you both. On October 10, thirteen years ago, I was in a hospital room in Konoha. I was in immense pain from the labor I was going through. There were nurses and doctors all around me trying to keep my calm. As I was giving birth, all I could hear over the sound of my screams and the doctors' voices were the sounds of an intense battle. For every push I gave, I heard more explosions. After an hour of labor, Naruto had finally been born. I was so happy to see you, but before I could even hold you in my arms, they had wrapped you up and taken you away from me. I would have gotten up to stop them, but Nariku had decided to follow her big brother out of the womb right behind him. This time, you were placed in my arms. As I held you, I cried because I knew exactly what had become of my son and I had no choice in the matter. Soon all sound of battle had ceased, but I was not happy. That entire night, I laid in that bed and cried for your fate Naruto. The next morning, Nariku and I were transported to this village for reasons unknown to me, but I had no choice but to follow the orders given to me. All these years, I have lived here wondering what had become of you, Naruto and now my prayer have been answered. You've finally come to me," the woman said, finishing her story with a watery smile. _

_As this information sank in, fresh tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes and one of the first real smiles he'd ever made found a way to his lip. He turned to his new found "mother" and grinned happily._

"_So you're my mother and she's my sister. I really have a family and a twin."_

"_Yes, you do," she replied, "and your 'mama' would like a big hug."_

_Naruto's tears increased as he gripped his mother for dear life, as if all this was just a dream and it would all go away any minute. He smiled through his tears as he felt Nariku hug him also. He looked over and saw her giving him one of the warmest smiles._

"_I always wanted an older brother," was all she said before her own tears fell. _

_For the rest of the night they all sat there until they fell asleep in each other's arms._

_**(Flashback ended)**_

Now, four years later, he had become a productive part in this family. As he drifted back from his subconscious, the feeling of cold water came flowing onto him.

'I've been in here that long.' He thought to himself with a smile.

After shutting off the water, he slowly stepped out of the shower and went about his daily routine: wash face, brush teeth, and get dressed. Once the first two tasks were complete, he walked back into his bedroom and pulled on a simple pair of cargo shorts and a white form fitting tee. With a simple shake of his hair, he deemed himself fit to leave his room. In a matter of seconds, he was in front of the kitchen door. He pressed his ear to the door and heard the sound of his mother washing dishes, and his siblings conversing. He figured it was a good time to enter. With a push of the door, he quickly walked in, only to be met with his sister's sarcastic remarks.

"Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty," she said, "did your prince wake you up?"

Naruto glared at his sister, who in turn just smirked.

"Now stop it you two," their mother said, grabbing their attention, "is this how two 17 year olds supposed to act."

"No ma'am," they both said with heads bowed.

"I thought so, now will you two sit down and eat your breakfast," she said with a warm smile.

Soon the younger twins, Kyo and Kya, walked in and began to eat also. After a few minutes, everyone began to notice that Naruto had yet to touch his breakfast.

"Is something the matter, honey," his mother said, walking over to him.

Naruto looked up at his family with worry and fear in his eyes. This caused them to all stop eating and give him all their attention.

"It's just that I want to ask you something, but I don't know how you would take it," he said.

"You know you can ask us anything, honey," his mother said rubbing his hair.

"I know, but what I want isn't that easy," he replied.

"Come on, Nichi," Nariku suddenly said, "get it out."

The conversation was suddenly transformed when Kya suddenly jumped in.

"His name his not Nichi anymore," she stated with a smile, "It's Naruto."

His mother and twin smiled at this information, but it suddenly brought along a realization of what he was about to ask.

"Nich, I mean… Naruto, does you changing your name back have anything to do with Konoha," Nariku asked suddenly.

With a bowed head, Naruto gave a quiet, "Yes"

Everyone at the table, with the exception of the twin, knew exactly what he was about to ask them.

"Naruto what do you want," his mother asked softly.

"Mom, Nari, Kya, Kyo," Naruto stopped for a breath, "I kinda want to go back to Konoha for a while. I realized suddenly that I really did miss it."

A strange silence fell in the kitchen, but it was suddenly broken by the sound of Kya and Kyo.

"I want to go to Naruto's village too Mom," they both said in unison.

The twins comment surprised Naruto, but caused his own twin to smirk.

"I kinda always wanted to see the dummy's village too," she said looking straight at him.

Naruto didn't know what to say to this. Instead of his siblings getting mad at him, they were asking to come with him. Both sets of twins looked expectantly at their mom in anticipation. Then suddenly she spoke.

"Well, I don't see why you all can't go. Just as long as you all write every week," she said with a smirk.

All four children quickly cheered and ran over to hug their mother. She smiled at her children.

"Now since you all are going you should pack all your bags because I'm sure you will be leaving tomorrow morning," she said, "and also pack your information because even though they might believe you two are Jounin, they might not believe Kya and Kyo are Chunnin at their age."

They all smiled lovingly at their mother and each ran to their room to pack. As they left, their mother let a tear roll down her cheek, but not in sadness.

"The day has finally come, Naruto. Your ties may be broken to the village, but not to those who loved you the most."

Finally, the sky was darkening. Upstairs, a restless blonde was staring out at the waning sunlight. A million thoughts were spinning in his mind; anticipation, excitement, happiness. Just as the first star appeared in the sky, Naruto suddenly realized what he needed to do before he took his leave. He grabbed his jacket and walked back down the stairs.

"Going somewhere," a voice called, just as he descended the stairs.

He turned around and met his sister's gaze. He sighed.

"I'm going by Kenji's," he said softly.

"I'll tell mom that you're gone," she replied walking past him to her room.

Naruto smiled at his twin's bedroom door and continued down the stairs and out of the house. Once outside, he began his casual walk to his friend's apartment. He smiled at the word "friend." He and Kenji were far from just friends, more like friends with benefits. He remembered the first time he thought of Kenji in a sexual way. He were fourteen, Kenji was sixteen. Kenji had been his sort of "tutor." He had been having problem with a jutsu and his best friend just happened to volunteer to help him. They practiced from morning to afternoon, and sometimes to night. Even after he perfected the jutsu, they started sparring. Their bond was becoming stronger, maybe more that friends. Their lives changed one fateful night. ..

_**(Flashback)**_

_He and Kenji were both sparring in their usual fashion: light and playful, but he had suddenly become rougher with his fighting. Kenji was baffled at this. Naruto almost seemed angry. The fight raged on for hours with neither boy noticing the setting sun. All they felt were pounding fist. Kenji flinched when he felt a slight burning sensation on his skin and gasped at Naruto's appearance. His blonde eyes were bright red and his body was surrounded in a reddish orange glow. With all the knowledge of the Kyuubi he had learned from Naruto, he knew that the boy was clearly pissed at something, and he had to put a stop to this. As the fight intensified, Kenji did the first thing that came to mind. With incredible force, he crashed his lips against the smaller boy's. This seemed to paralyze Naruto, until he began to kiss back. This time it was Kenji who was stunned, but the kiss continued nevertheless. Soon it began to deepen as Kenji snaked his tongue into Naruto's inviting mouth. Somehow in their haze, he ended up lying down in the grass. Kenji moaned when he felt Naruto grind his hips against his. The feeling sent shocks of pleasure through out his entire body. He quickly broke the kiss and looked deep into the lust filled azure eyes below him. _

"_Do you really want this, Nichi," he asked, nipping at the younger boy's neck._

"_Ye…ea…oh god yes," Naruto replied, moaning._

_That was all Kenji needed to hear. He quickly stripped Naruto and himself and for the rest of the night, the forest was filled with the passion-filled screams of he and Naruto. _

_**(Flashback ended)**_

After that, they agreed to remain friends, but they never could keep their hands off each other. Now, he was going to have to tell Kenji he was leaving, maybe for good. Soon he was standing in front of the door. With a sigh, he knocked softly. Minutes later, the sound of footsteps came and the door swung up, revealing a soaking wet Kenji wearing nothing more than a towel. Naruto felt his body heat up instantly.

"Can I help you, Nichi?" Kenji asked holding the door open wider.

"Can I come in," Naruto asked weakly.

"Of _course_," his friend replied seductively, moving out of the way.

Naruto walked in and sat down on the couch, looking down at the floor. Kenji noticed something was wrong and was instantly next to his friend.

"What's up, Nich," Kenji asked worriedly.

Naruto didn't reply, but instead pulled the older boy to him and crashed their lips together. Kenji immediately responded by pushing the boy back on the couch, pulling off the boy's shirt. He left trail of bite marks all down the boy's chest, not forgetting the boy's sensitive nipples. Finally he reached the pants. With one swift tug, they were off. Once the pants were gone, Naruto's pulsing shaft emerged. Naruto arched his back and moaned Kenji's name as the boy engulfed him. Kenji began to bob his head, pushing Naruto closer to the edge, but then he stopped. Naruto's eyes flashed in anger. He sat up to find Kenji staring at him in a weird way.

"Why'd you stop," Naruto asked, as he pulled the towel from around Kenji's waist.

"You're hiding something," he replied, holding back a moan as the boy licked the tip of his erection.

He saw Naruto flinch, even though he tried to hide it.

"Not now," Naruto stated, as he climbed on top of the boy.

Kenji didn't argue, knowing how stubborn the boy could be. Instead, he pushed the boy back again and swiftly settled himself inside of the boy. Naruto's screams of pleasure filled the room as Kenji began thrust into with all his might. Kenji had begun to moan out Naruto fake name, but Naruto caught it.

"Call me...oh…by my real…name," he order in between moans.

Kenji complied and soon, all Naruto heard was nothing but his name as Kenji began to impale him. Naruto knew they were both close and figured now was the time.

"I'm…leaving," Naruto said before he screamed out Kenji's name as they both came.

Both boys were now panting. Kenji then lifted his head and look down into Naruto's eyes.

"When," he asked.

"Tomorrow," Naruto replied looking away.

At this Kenji slowly pulled himself out of Naruto and sat up, looked down at the floor. Naruto became worried.

"Are you alright," Naruto asked.

"I knew you were going to go back someday," Kenji replied, looking over at his friend, "I just didn't think that it would be so soon."

Naruto felt that there was something else in his friend's tone. He was about to ask him what was wrong, but he was stopped.

"Naruto, I have a confession," Kenji said, with a strange gleam in his eye, "I wasn't supposed to, I tried not to, but I fell in love with you. I fell hard."

Naruto was at a loss for words. He was scared because he had never had those words said to him.

"Kenji, I…" he tried to speak, but now words wouldn't form. Tears of frustration fell from his eyes.

He tried to hide his tears, but Kenji saw them. He grabbed Naruto's chin and pulled him in for a soft, chaste kiss. Naruto's eyes widened.

"You don't have to say you love me. I can wait," he said, pulling Naruto into his embrace, "but please promise that you'll remember me."

Naruto just nodded his head, once again at a loss for words.

"Now go home and rest for your journey," he said wrapping the towel back around him, "just, please, remember me and my request."

Naruto remained silent as he dressed and walked to the door with Kenji. As he began to leave, he gave Kenji one, last, final kiss. It was slow, deep, and passion-filled. When he pulled away, he smiled softly to his friend turned lover.

"I will always remember you," he said before turning and walking away, leaving Kenji to stare at his retreating back before he closed his door.

Naruto didn't remember walking home at all. His mind was focus mainly on what Kenji and he had conversed about. Things were now so confusing. Love wasn't supposed to be involved, but he couldn't blame Kenji. It was bound to happen. Somehow, he had ended up in his room. He slowly shed his clothes as he walked to his bed. Now only clad in his boxers, he slipped under his covers and turned towards his window. Then it came, strong and hard. A sob escaped him and he turned into his pillow as tears began to pour from his eyes. For some strange reason, he was hurting, but he couldn't figure out why. After a few hours of silent crying, sleep soon overcame him and his drifted of to a troubled sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well I hope you all like this chapter. Please review me and tell me what you liked and disliked and what you might want to see in future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay every one, I know once again I am running late on this update, but 2 other stories just jumped in my head right in the mi

Okay every one, I know once again I am running late on this update, but 2 other stories just jumped in my head right in the middle of starting this one and I had to start on them. Now don't worry, I am fully capable of multitasking. So… the first new story is about Sasuke and he finds out on his 17th or 18th birthday (I really haven't decided yet) that he was really just a girl and that Itachi didn't kill his parents. I haven't found a pairing for it. The other one is about everyone finding out that Naruto was a girl all along after a almost rape by Itachi. I think it will be a NaruXGaar pairing. The reason I chose to make them girls was because I never read on and I like the concept. So tell me what you thing and give me your opinions and input to the plots of both. AND I WILL TRY TO FINISH THIS ONE SOON.


End file.
